This invention relates generally to a two phase nozzle, separator, turbine and pump used for efficient energy management of a reverse osmosis desalination system; more specifically it concerns desalination systems obtaining power from waste-heat sources, and conserving power by efficient recovery of reverse osmosis pressure energy.
There is a continuing need for energy conserving desalination systems. Attempts to achieve this objective have led to the use of reverse osmosis apparatus; however, costs for pumping energy have remained objectionably high.